The Hunt
by GeritaHetalian4ever
Summary: Severus and Harry are part of two separate groups of creatures that have been at war for the last two centuries, but when they meet by chance, is it possible for them to put aside their differences? AU. Vampire!Severus, Werewolf!Harry, Snarry, Wolfstar, full summary inside. Rated T for now.


**The Hunt**

 **Author:** GeritaHetalian4Ever (Alex C. Garcia)

 **Rated:** T

 **Pairing:** Snarry, and also Wolfstar. Cause why not?

 **Genre:** Romance, Supernatural

 **Warnings:** AU, Slash (obvs), and probably some character deaths. I haven't really decided who yet.

 **Summary:** The Vampires and Werewolves have been at war for centuries. Severus Snape is a part of the infamous Vampire Clan, known for their not so kind ways of hunting down humans for their blood. Harry Potter is part of the Werewolf Pack, and does his best to take down the vampires and make the world a more peaceful place. That is, until he meets one snarky, elusive, greasy-haired vampire who turns his life and beliefs completely upside down.

 **A/N: So, first off, obvious AU is obvious. There are no wizards or Hogwarts in this fic, though it does still take place in England. Also, because Severus and Harry start off as enemies in this fic, things will take a while to build up. Please bear with me, as this is my first Snarry fanfiction in an extremely long time. Also, please feel free to leave me constructive criticism if you feel like something in my fic is off. I do try to check for inconsistencies and typos, but even my eyes can miss these things sometimes. Thank you so much, and please enjoy.**

 **Chapter: 1**

 **SEVERUS**

The Snape Manor was a particularly quiet home this evening. Then again, one shouldn't have found that too out of place. Severus Snape was a quiet man, after all, and did not very much like to be disturbed.

He was on one of his lavish sofas, drinking a glass of what looked to be like red wine while reading a book. Nighttime sounds from the outdoors made his ears twitch on occasion, but for the most part, he was able to ignore it.

He was in this position for quite a while, up until he heard a pompous knock on his front door. Severus glanced up, eyeing the door with a look that clearly stated he neither expected nor wanted visitors at this particular moment. However, when the knocking became even more insistent, Severus muttered a curse, carefully placing his wine glass down on the mahogany coffee table before sweeping over to the front door, flinging it open in irritation, which only increased when he saw just who was standing outside.

"What do you want, Lucius?" he asked, eyeing the other man with trepidation. Lucius Malfoy's visits never ceased to give him a headache.

"I'm taking Draconis out for a hunt and was wondering if you cared to join us," Lucius replied smoothly.

Severus's eyes trailed down to the younger Malfoy, who had an almost bored look on his face as he waited for his godfather's response.

"My stocks are plenty filled," Severus replied, glaring back up at Lucius. "I don't see why I'd need to."

"Come now, old friend," Lucius grinned, baring a pair of sharp, pointed fangs. This however, did not seem to frighten Severus at all. He merely looked unimpressed as Lucius continued speaking. "For the spirit of it. Besides, Draconis is still learning how to catch his own food. And I believe he should learn from the best."

"Lucius-" Severus started, feeling his temper beginning to rise.

"You know I won't take no for an answer," Lucius warned, and Severus sighed.

"Very well. Where were you planning on taking him?" he asked, stepping out of his home in the black robes he was currently dressed in, and allowing his front door to close gently.

"London. Where else?" Lucius was grinning again, and Severus suppressed another sigh.

This was going to be a very long night.

 **HARRY**

Harry Potter was exhausted. The past few nights had been filled with hunting down vampires and trying to stop them from killing humans. One night, he could do. But three in a row had utterly drained him.

Slowly, he peeled himself off his bed, shuffling groggily towards the mirror on his wall.

The first thing he noticed were the dark shadows under his eyes. Wonderful, Harry thought. He looked as tired as he felt.

He shot a glance towards the calendar on the wall next to the mirror, and sighed. The full moon was in four days. No wonder he felt infinitely worse than usual. Still, Harry thought, making his way slowly towards his closet to grab something decent to wear, there were things to be done, and vampires to kill.

Harry had just changed into a simple pair of jeans and a plain T-shirt when he heard the knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in," Harry called, going back to his mirror to try and straighten his unruly hair out.

"Harry?" called a voice. The door opened quietly, and Harry turned just in time to see his godfather, Sirius Black pop his head into the door. "Are you about ready?"

"Just about, yeah,' Harry nodded, grabbing the emerald green cloak on the hook by his mirror, wrapping it tightly around himself, and then turning back to Sirius. "Is Remus coming?"

"He's not feeling so well. You know it starts to hit him a few days in advance, the moon," Sirius replied.

Harry nodded. Remus Lupin was practically family to him. He and Sirius had taken care of him ever since his own parents had been killed by vampires a couple of years back, and Harry was eternally grateful. "Will he be alright?" he asked, not missing the worried look in Sirius's face as he replied.

"I think so. Remus is strong. I know he can handle it."

Harry wasn't entirely sure whether Sirius was trying to convince Harry, or himself. He wasn't entirely sure what the relationship was between the two older men, but he knew they were awfully close. Harry had tried to ask a couple of times, but Sirius always changed the subject, and Remus simply mumbled that it really wasn't any of Harry's business, was it?

Not that Harry would have minded. There were plenty of same-sex couples in the Werewolf pack, so it wasn't like it was a really big deal. But perhaps the two men felt more comfortable being secretive about it for now, which also suited Harry just fine. He assumed it was mostly because of Remus anyway. Remus had always been the quieter of the two men, preferring to keep to himself if at all possible. It was safe to say he was an extremely private man in nature.

"I'll bet he's better after some rest," Harry assured Sirius, clapping a hand on his godfather's shoulder. "But we should get going. Who knows what kinds of things are out there in the dark tonight?"

"You must get that wisdom of yours from your mother," Sirius chuckled softly. "Come on then cub. Let's go track these vampires down."

And in only a few minutes, the two werewolves were walking out the front door of their small house, and towards London, where there was always sure to be some sort of action.

Harry just hoped they got there on time.

 **A/N: My inspiration for this story, and coincidentally this chapter, was Ruelle's This Is The Hunt. Go check it out on YouTube. It's a beautiful song and really helped me get in the mood for this story.**


End file.
